Déclarer sa flamme, c'est toujours difficile
by Brookh
Summary: Cette histoire d'un seul chapitre reprend mon OC de 'Life of Ordinary Girl' ainsi que le personnage Bruce Banner. Pour ceux ayant déjà lu mon autre fiction, ne faites pas de rapprochement entre les évènements qui ce sont passés dans L.O.G., donc il n'y a rien à mettre en commun. (La maison, c'est celle de Clint, dans la campagne.) Bonne lecture !


Bruce, ou plutôt le Hulk, gambadait déjà depuis un moment dans la forêt près de la maison que Tony a acheté. Je décida de partir à sa recherche et je le retrouva, près d'un ruisseau semblant un peu profond. Je m'approcha un peu de lui, voulant toucher sa peau pour voir si je pouvais le calmer. A ce moment, tout alla trop vite pour que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Hulk me poussa près du ruisseau et plongea tout mon corps dedans. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Aucune idée… J'essayais de me débattre, même si je savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien, mais c'était dans la nature d'un humain de survivre.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose de rouge traverser mon champ de vision et attirer Hulk vers lui. Cet à ce moment là que je me sentis étouffé : Je n'avais plus d'air en réserve. Je toussais dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde vienne me secourir. Steve me prit par le bras et je retomba aussitôt, genoux et coudes sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tousser mais j'avais besoin d'air. En toussant, de l'eau sortit de ma bouche et je sentis un frisson me traverser. J'allais sûrement attraper un rhume à cause de cette eau gelé.

« Ca va ? T'es blanche à en faire pâlir un mort. » voulu blaguer Clint alors que sa blague fut un vraie bide.

Natasha lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire en un rien de temps. Steve m'aida à me relever et m'aida à marcher quand il vit que je ne marchais pas droit. Steve m'emmena jusque dans ma chambre pour que je puisse me changer et mettre des habits secs. Même si j'avais froid comme pas possible, j'eus la flemme de prendre un pull ou quoi que ce soit, trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Peut-être que lorsque j'ai touché sa peau, il a cru quelque chose et c'est défendu. En tout cas il n'y a pas été de main morte, ça c'est sur. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, scrutant le plafond comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses.

Une conversation pouvait se faire entendre depuis ma chambre mais je n'y accorda guère d'attention. Quelqu'un me sortit soudainement de mes pensées en toquant à la porte.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »  
« Oui. » répondis-je d'un ton calme.

Bruce entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui en restant debout.

« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. » lui dis-je.

Un frisson me parcouru le corps, me donnant la chaire de poule. Bruce enleva son pull à capuche que lui avait offert Tony et le posa sur mes épaules.

« Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi. » dit-il avec un sourire timide.  
« Merci. » dis-je d'une petite voix, mettant mes bras dans les manches et refermant la fermeture.  
« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je… Je me sens tellement mal… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi l'Autre a fait ça. » dit-il en se prenant l'arête du nez.  
« Je ne sais pas trop non plus mais ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, c'est l'Autre. Arrête de te croire coupable de ces agissements. » dis-je d'un ton calme.  
« Mais c'est moi qui contiens le monstre. » dit-il en baissant la tête.  
« Est-ce que tu peux contrôler ces moindres faits et gestes ? » demandais-je en lui relevant la tête.  
« Non. » avoua-t-il.  
« Alors arrête de croire le contraire. Tu te prives toujours de pleins de chose à cause de lui. Tu te prives même d'une vie sentimentale alors que tu es un chic type qui a bon cœur. »  
« Je préfère juste me mettre à l'écart pour éviter que les choses tournent mal. » annonça Bruce.  
« Si une jeune femme ou une femme se présentait, qu'elle est intelligente, que vous avez les mêmes passions, qu'elle t'accepte même avec l'Autre, tu dirais non ? Tu louperais la chance de peut-être fonder une famille ? »  
« Je… Je ne sais pas. » dit-il. « Tu ne penses pas que toutes c'est qualités réunis sur une personne du sexe opposée est un peu impossible ? »

Je soupira, et me passa les mains sur le visage. Je pensais qu'il avait été un peu plus observateur. Je me suis présentée, je suis intelligente, nous avons les mêmes passions et je l'accepte tel qu'il est. Ce n'est pas si évident ?

« Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que j'étais cette jeune femme là. » dis-je, déçu qu'il n'ait même pas pensé à moi.

Il leva la tête, étonné, alors que je sortais de la chambre.

« Tu es débile Banner. » marmonna-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Clarisse, attends. » dit le scientifique en réussissant à me retenir de justesse par la main.

Rien que ce contact me fit frissonner, non pas à cause du froid mais parce que je l'aimais. Je cachais mes sentiments mais après ce que je venais de dire, je ne pouvais nier mon amour pour lui. Encore faut-il que ce soit réciproque. A chacun des contacts physiques que j'ai eu avec lui, aussi petit soit-il, me faisait frissonner. Il referma la porte derrière moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… que je me dis toujours que tout le monde à peur de moi, de ce que je suis et de ce que je cache. » avoua-t-il.

Peut-être qu'il ne le voyait pas mais, nos mains étaient restés en contact, entrelacées entre elles.

« Et que fais-tu de Tony ? Je paris que nous sommes les deux seuls membres de l'équipe à ne pas avoir peur de l'Autre. » dis-je.  
« Comprends-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire vivre un enfer à la personne qui partagera ma vie. Pas avec l'Autre en tout cas. »  
« Et si cette personne s'en fiche de l'Autre ? »  
« Et bien j'espère que cette personne se tiendra devant moi un jour. » dit le scientifique. « Même si je sais qu'elle se tient devant moi en ce moment. » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
« Tu l'as enfin remarqué après tout ce temps. » dis-je.

Je plongea ma tête dans le creux de son cou, sentant encore plus son odeur que j'adore tellement.

« Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille en me serrant dans ces bras.

* * *

La guerre battait son plein et Bruce et moi étions dans une sorte de bâtiment avec un trou béant dont de la brume où quelque chose comme ça sortait.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. » dit Bruce.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir quoi mais, je sentais quelque chose d'étrange arriver. Et puis soudain, Bruce m'embrassa avant de me pousser dans le trou ce trouvant à quelques pas derrière moi. Et c'est là que je vis le truc qui clochait. Il y avait le Bruce qui avait un sourire fier sur son visage et un autre Bruce et qui allait sauter sur le faux. Et c'est là que je compris la supercherie. Je m'étais fait avoir en beauté. En tombant, le vrai Bruce voulut me rattraper mais fut retenu par sa copie. Sa main effleura la sienne une dernière fois et je tomba dans ce trou béant. L'air me frappa le dos et je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment agir. Ce trou sans fond devait bien caché quelque chose mais je ne pus savoir quoi. Mon corps tomba lourdement sur quelque chose de dur et mon crâne aussi. Je fus assommé à cause de ça, en priant de me réveiller dans de meilleur circonstance, ou peut-être qu'elles seront pires.

* * *

Une claque, puis deux me furent donnés au visage, me réveillant brutalement. J'étais sans aucun doute là où il ne fallait pas être. Un inconnu ce tenait devant moi, fière de m'avoir réveillée.

« Alors gamine, tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda un gars plus vieux d'une voix rauque et une cigarette à la bouche.

Je ne répondis rien, pensant que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

« Tu réponds ? C'est quoi ton 'blème ? T'es muette c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en me soufflant sa fumée de cigarette au visage.

Je toussa, ne supportant pas les fumeurs et plissa les yeux.

« On a décidé de faire la sourde oreille ou on a perdue sa langue ? Ou alors madame préfère s'en doute que je lui dise mon prénom ? Moi c'est Doug. J'suis là pour te faire parler, vois-tu. » annonça Doug.  
« C'est bien un prénom de macho. » marmonnais-je.  
« Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement de moi, n'aimant sûrement pas qu'on le critique.  
« C'est bien un prénom de macho ! » m'exclamais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.  
« Une leçon pour t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés devrait s'imposé ! » s'énerva-t-il en coupant la corde qui me serrait les poignets et en me prenant par le bras.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais en sang, entaillée à certains endroits de la peau, ouvert gravement à d'autre. Du sang coulait de mon nez ainsi qu'à ma tempe et le goût de métal dans ma bouche devenait insupportable. Pendant sûrement plus de trois jours je me prenais des coups, rouvrant les plaies en cours de cicatrisation. Mes Van's étaient tâchés de sang, mon pantalon était encore pire et ne parlons même pas de mon tee-shirt, ou de ce qui en restait, et de mon visage. Je n'avais peut-être pas de bleu, mais j'avais un jolie cocard à l'œil ainsi que du sang séché un peu partout. Je réussis à sortir sûrement deux jours après, abandonnant la cellule dans laquelle je n'avais pas réussit à dormir. Cette nuit-là, j'avais réussit à prendre les clés du gars qui me surveillait alors qu'il dormait, et m'évader. Le gars, Doug, était partit en éclaireur dans un village à l'ouest, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, par son chef. C'était donc le moment idéal. En marchant dans la neige, une heure plus tard, je pus apercevoir de loin la maison où le petit groupe était. La lumière était encore allumée. Je décida d'utiliser ma super-vitesse mais je m'arrêta à a peu près 10 mètres de la maison. C'était vraiment utile d'avoir ce pouvoir, mais je dû continuer le reste à pied. J'appuya ma main contre des pierre de la maison, proche de la porte. Je toqua à celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit au quart de tour, avec un Tony Stark cernés et un gant de son armure caché derrière lui, sûrement par précaution. J'étais enfin rentré. Je tomba dans l'inconscience, mais apaisée et Tony me rattrapa dans ma chute.

« Clarisse… » entendis-je.

* * *

Des personnes s'activaient autour de moi, presque silencieusement. Je me réveilla, dans des couvertures et avec quelque chose me chatouillant à ma main droite. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je me souvins alors. J'avais réussit à m'évader. Un faible sourire apparut alors sur mon visage. Mon regard se dirigea alors sur ce qui me chatouillait la main. Ce n'était pas un chat, mais juste les cheveux de Bruce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mes mains doucement dans ces cheveux, voulant savoir s'il était vraiment là ou si je rêvais. A ce contact, le concerné se réveilla lentement, sûrement un peu surpris par ce contact. Des cernes étaient encore visible sous ces yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis quelques temps. En revanche, il était toujours impeccablement rasé. Je posa une main sur sa joue, tout en soupirant. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et souriait tendrement. Je referma mes yeux, tout comme Bruce, pour apprécier cet agréable contact. Tony déboula dans la chambre et me sauta dessus, voyant que je mettais réveillée. Il me serra contre lui et je lui offris un sourire. Quant à Bruce, j'eus l'impression qu'il n'apprécia pas l'irruption de Tony, coupant ce conctact.

« Tu nous a fait tellement peur… Ca fait deux semaines que tu ne t'ais pas réveillée ! » s'exclama Tony en se relevant.  
« Avant toute chose, je suis où exactement ? » demandais-je en me rasseyant correctement.

Je souleva le drap, sentant quelque chose m'empêchant de plier ma jambe. Super, une atèle. Je fis une grimace et regarda Tony pour qu'il me donne une réponse.

« Tu es au Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D. » déclara l'ingénieur.

Je pris vite fait mon téléphone qui avait été posé sur le chevet à côté du lit et je me regarda. Mon cocard avait presque disparue, mon sang avait été nettoyé et une plaie à la joue avait été recousue. Tony partit joyeusement de la chambre, ayant sûrement hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. » dit Bruce.  
« Par rapport à ? »  
« Je n'ai pas réussit à te rattraper quand tu es tombé. Si je t'avais retenue dans ta chute, tu n'aurais pas toutes ces blessures. »  
« Est-ce que tu lui as réglé son compte à cet usurpateur d'identité qui m'a fait tomber ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui. Je n'ai pas réussit à me contenir et je me suis transformé. »  
« Et bien ça me va. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu voulais me rattraper, mais tu n'as pas pu mais au moins tu as essayé. » dis-je en lui souriant.

Je posa ma main sur la sienne, reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je pus enfin sortir de l'hôpital du S.H.I.E.L.D. et dormir dans mon lit, à la tour. Je posa mon sac et sortit mon téléphone de ma poche. Le fond d'écran était tellement simple mais signifiait tellement pour moi. Mes parents. Simple mais très cher à mes yeux. Je posa mon téléphone sur le meuble à l'entrée de ma chambre et m'assit sur mon lit, me pinçant l'arête du nez. Mon atèle ayant été enlevé avant que je ne sorte de l'hôpital, je pus prendre une douche sans encombre même si quelques blessures me faisaient encore mal et que je les injurias. J'enfila une nouvelle paire de chaussure, les mêmes qu'avants mais neuves et donc en meilleur état, un pantalon propre noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu dans les tons foncés. En déballant les affaires qui avaient été mises par je ne sais qui dans ma valise, je retrouva le pull à capuche que m'avait prêté Bruce quand son alter-égo m'avait offert un bain gratuit dans le ruisseau du coin. Je décida de lui rendre, ne voulant pas lui prendre.

En arrivant près de la porte de sa chambre, celle-ci était déjà entre-ouverte et je pouvais voir Bruce finir de déballer ces affaires et mettre son sac dans un placard au hasard. Je toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir un peu plus celle-ci.

« Hum… Salut. Je viens te rendre ça. Quelqu'un à du mettre ça dans mes affaires alors que c'était à toi. » lui dis-je en lui tendant son pull à capuche.  
« Enfaite… C'est moi qui est demandé à Natasha de le mettre avec tes affaires. » avoua-t-il.  
« Il est trop grand pour moi tu sais… » dis-je avec un petit sourire en regardant la chose concernée.  
« Justement… » dit-il en se grattant le cou. « Je… Hum… Tu es… Dans ce sweat tu es… » commença Bruce en hésitant sur les mots.  
« … sexy ?... » dis-je en essayant un mot tout en plissant les yeux.  
« Oui. » dit tout bas Bruce, devenant rouge.

Je m'amusa alors à le mettre de suite, pour voir quelle tête il pourrait faire. Tout ce qu'il fit c'est de me regarder, un sentiment d'amour dégoulinant de ces yeux. Au sens figuré bien sur. Je claqua mes mains devant son visage.

« On se reprend Banner ! » dis-je avec un petit sourire alors qu'il sursauta.  
« Désolé je… J'étais dans mes pensées. » dit-il en se grattant le cou.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, trouvant le matelas mou, je ne pus me retenir de faire une remarque.

« C'est pas vrai… » dis-je en regardant le matelas.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Bruce, curieux.  
« Ce… Ce débile de Tony a échangé mon matelas contre un qui est dur alors que le tient est mou. » dis-je.  
« C'est pas ma faute, c'est la tienne. T'avais qu'à pas me provoquer ! » intervint Tony au micro' qui avait l'air d'être loin de celui-ci.

Je fis mine de bouder et Tony demanda à Jarvis de couper le son de la chambre dans laquelle Bruce et moi sommes pour pouvoir écouter Clint et Natasha.

« Si tu veux tu peux prendre mon lit… » reprit Bruce.

Sur ce coup, je ne dis rien, plus qu'étonné de sa suggestion. Bon, ok, je pouvais rejeter sa suggestion mais je savais très bien que je n'allais pas laisser Bruce dormir soit dans ma chambre et donc sur le matelas dur, ou sur une chaise éternellement.

« J'accepte. Mais par contre, je t'interdis _formellement_ de dormir autre part à cause de moi. Après tout, ça reste ton matelas… Ou plutôt celui de Tony à la base… Bref. » finissais-je.  
« Ok. » dit Bruce avec un petit sourire à peine visible.

Le soir venu, je pris un bas de jogging ainsi que le pull à capuche pour le mettre en guise pyjama. Je laissa Bruce ce changer dans la chambre tandis que Tony me répétait sans arrêt que j'étais super mignonne dans ses habits et que Bruce n'allait pas être indifférent à cela, c'était presque impossible selon Tony. Ensuite il me dit que le matin, mes cheveux un peu décoiffé me rendait encore plus sexy. Je ne pus que rougir en le remerciant et je lui dis bonne nuit avant de rejoindre la chambre. En entrant dans celle-ci, je vis Bruce qui était déjà affairé à lire un livre parlant de physique pendant que moi je m'installais confortablement à côté. Je regarda et réussit à lire quelques lignes du livre avant de prendre mon téléphone et envoyer des vannes à Tony et qui répondait aussitôt par d'autres vannes du même genre. Avant d'éteindre mon téléphone et de les reposer sur le chevet, je regarda la photo de mes parents, me mordant la lèvre avant de la relâcher et de fermer les yeux. Bruce me regardait et réussit à voir une partie de la photo.

« Ce sont tes parents ? » demanda le scientifique.  
« Oui. » répondis-je calmement.  
« Tu tiens beaucoup de ta mère. » avoua le scientifique en se replaçant dans le lit et à faire en sorte d'être plus près de moi pour mieux voir la photo.  
« Tout le monde me disait ça. » dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique.  
« Ils ont l'air d'être l'air gentil en tout cas. » dit Bruce.  
« Ils l'étaient, peut-être trop. Ils ont même donnés leurs vies pour sauver la mienne. » avouais-je.  
« Je… Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. » déclara Bruce.  
« Merci. »

J'éteignis mon téléphone et le reposa sur le chevet. Recherchant du réconfort, repensant chaque soir à mes parents, je me colla à Bruce qui fut d'abord surprit. Hésitant, il entoura tout de même ma taille de ces bras tandis que mon visage était près de son torse.

* * *

Le matin venu, je me réveilla, sentant quelque chose de chaud collé à mon dos et quelque chose m'entouré ma taille. Je me souvins alors que Bruce et moi dormions ensemble. Le matelas sentait le parfum de Bruce, celui dont j'étais accro' sans en connaître la raison. Je me retourna vers Bruce et mit ma tête près de son torse, reprenant à peu près ma position initiale d'hier soir. Bruce se contenta de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte.

Bruce et moi furent réveillés en sursaut par Tony qui avait mit de la musique à fond partout dans l'étage de la tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que nos cœurs ais repris des rythmes normal, la musique s'arrêta. Je me leva du lit, à moitié réveillée et alla voir près de la fenêtre la magnifique vue qu'offrait la tour, pendant le lever du soleil en plus. En me retournant, je vis Bruce me regarder, immobile.

« Tu veux mes yeux ? » blaguais-je.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et rougit un peu. Je sortis de la chambre, toujours sous le regard de Bruce et je rejoignis le salon où tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Je pris deux bols dans le placard ainsi qu'un verre pour moi, et posa le tout sur la table. En ouvrant le placard contenant le café, le thé de Banner, la poudre pour faire un chocolat chaud, un paquet de céréales s'y trouvait aussi, mais vide. Quelqu'un avait vidé mon paquet de céréales. Je posa mon paquet sur l'îlot central, sachant déjà qui était le coupable. Je passa en coup de vent dans ma chambre.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » me demanda Bruce.  
« Oui. Je pense que ça ferra l'affaire. » dis-je en prenant un dictionnaire dans une étagère de la chambre.

Bruce me regarda partir de la chambre et rejoignit le salon qui faisait office de cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bruce auprès de ces coéquipiers.  
« Regarde dans le paquet de céréales et tu auras ta réponse. » dit calmement Clint en lisant un livre.  
« Tony a vidé le paquet de céréales de Clarisse. » dit aussitôt Bruce en regardant dans le paquet. « Ca va très mal ce passer, je le sens. »  
« Je pense pas. »  
« Elle vient de prendre un dictionnaire dans mon étagère. » informa le scientifique.  
« Aïe. » dit simplement Clint, traduisant effectivement ce qu'allait avoir Tony.  
« STARK ! » résonna ma voix depuis le labo'.

L'un des quatre règles du matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, était de ne jamais piocher dans mon paquet de céréales. Et Tony était le premier à avoir désobéi à une des quatre règles, comme il le fait si bien.

« Aïe ! AU SECOURS ! » s'exclama Tony depuis son labo'.

Après cet évènement, je reposa le dictionnaire à sa place et je me pris un autre paquet de céréales pour y verser un peu de son contenu dans le bol, mélangé ensuite avec du lait. Tony, m'en voulant d'avoir réussit à l'avoir frappé trois fois avec le dictionnaire, se vengea. Tandis que Bruce était reparti dans la chambre faire je ne sais quoi, Tony était arrivé, quelque chose à la main. Le truc qu'il tenait dans sa main était enfaite un gant à peu près semblable à celle de son armure mais celle-ci pouvait se manipuler à distance. Alors que j'allais avaler ma dernière bouchée de mes céréales, la main fonça sur moi, me faisant recracher le contenu que j'allais avaler. Bruce, alerté par le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, arriva dans la pièce et vit un spectacle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Le gant de Tony se mit à me chatouiller, ce que je déteste. Au début j'essayais de rire mais je ne pus me retenir et j'éclata de rire, et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi par la même occasion. En même temps de rire, j'essayais d'enlever ce gant de malheur pour arrêter de rire mais Tony arrivait à esquiver quand j'essayais de l'attraper. Venant à peine de manger, rire me donnait mal au ventre. J'avais l'impression que j'allais régurgiter tout mon repas. Ce qui n'arriva pas, bien heureusement. Un gros mal de ventre était juste présent. Du coup, je resta toute la matinée assise sur le lit de la chambre à lire un livre que j'avais commencé.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je réussis à finir le livre de 800 pages et le rangea dans l'étagère, près du dictionnaire qui m'a servit ce matin. Je pris mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et en relevant la tête, je vis Bruce se tenir devant moi.

« Tes parents ont l'air de te manqués… » dit-il.  
« Je n'ai pu les connaître que pendant une petite période de mon enfance et la plupart des souvenirs que j'ai d'eux son assez flou. » dis-je.

Je le regarda dans les yeux, il faisait d'ailleurs de même. Au bout de quelques secondes, nos visages se rapprochèrent, Bruce m'embrassant le premier. Il embrassait terriblement bien. Je mis mes mains sur son torse, au début pour le repousser mais finalement, mes mains glissèrent de son torse pour arriver à son cou et l'inciter à continuer. Au bout d'une minute, nos deux visages s'écartèrent, nos lèvres encore gonflés après ce doux baiser.

« Désolé, je… » commença Bruce, pensant que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser.

Je le coupa en pleins dans sa phrase pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Nous nous décalions pour nous asseoir sur le lit, Bruce assit et moi à califourchon sur ces jambes. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus intense que le premier. En reprenant mon souffle pour respirer, je leva un peu la tête et Bruce en profita pour m'embrasser le cou pour ensuite revenir à ma bouche. Nous décalions quelques temps plus tard au milieu du lit, commençant à sentir que le bord du lit ne sera plus suffisant. Pendant que Bruce m'embrassait, je passais mes mains sous son pull pour glisser mes mains vers sa poitrine. Il fit de même mais passa ces mains derrière mon dos pour me relever un peu et rester à califourchon sur lui. Pendant que je lui enlevais son pull, il enleva mon tee-shirt. Je glissa ma main vers son pantalon où une bosse était voyante, et l'était encore plus quand je lui enleva son pantalon. La fin de cet après-midi se finit sous la couette avec deux corps sous hautes températures.

Après avoir dîné, nous nous dirigions vers la chambre pour aller se coucher. Bruce colla son torse à mon dos alors que j'enlaçais sa main gauche à la mienne. La nuit se passa sans cauchemars ni prises de têtes, et cette situation dura beaucoup de temps.

* * *

 **J'ai effectivement écrit tout cela aujourd'hui. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? *fière* Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ou à me follow pour suivre mes prochaines histoires et chapitres !**


End file.
